


How it could have ended.

by diabolicArbitor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Various Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, Gen, Voldemort dies a lot, some foul language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: As Harry strode across the battlefield, he raises his_______and ______ happens...This was my basic premise for the storyy. It grew in my mind into something else.





	1. Damn Mysteries!

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will state any fandoms I have paired up with Harry Potter, where in the HP storline it falls, and if it will be a Volde-death or a Dumble-death. Please enjoy.

**_HP: Year 5_ **

**_HP only_ **

**_Both Dumbledore and Voldemort die._ **

As Harry taunts Bellatrix, He hears a sibilant voice hiss, "Really, Potter? How unfortunate..."

As Voldemort levels his wand, Harry closes his eyes. Through his closed lids he sees a flash of green light.

Instead of dying, he hears the sound of metal being impacted, so he opens his eyes to the sight of Dumbledore and Tom fighting. After roughly three minutes though? He's annoyed. The spells are... BORING!" Mustering up his resolve, he starts to focus on the nebulous feeling of his magic, as Sirius had told him to. He feels a sudden pull on his core and re-opens his eyes to find he has six! Looking through one set he sees a draconic head on a long neck in the reflection of the Fountain of Magical Brethren, and turning it back to his body, he sees two more necks attached to a heavily armored body. His scales are a mix of crimson, Green, and black. Turning his three heads towards the fight he notices the combatants have stopped to stare. A pool of yellow liquid on the floor below him.

"Harry?" Dumbledore whispers. Just then, Harry feels itching on all three noses as he takes three deep breaths  and sneezes from all three heads.

Unfortunatey, he still didn't know how to control his flames, hotter than Dragonfire as they were and filled the room in front of him with flame.

Suffice it to say, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Bellatrix we're barbequed.

 

(Sorry for the shitty layout, shortness, and boring fight, but it's 3 am, and I'm doing this on my phone so it kind of sucks, but I really wanted to start on this)


	2. What are you doing Lucius!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP/DEATH NOTE  
> SEVENTH YEAR  
> VOLDEMORT DIES

Everyone looks up at the sound of footsteps in the Forbidden Forrest. Voldemort narrows his eyes as he sees his nemesis approaching, writing something in a little black book.

"POTTER!" He yells as he and the Death Eaters level their wands at our hero. Harry, still writing, doesn't even look as he dodges hex after hex.

"Tom, enjoy your death..." He whispers as he closes the book with a loud SNAP! The Death Eaters eyes all glaze over and surprisingly, Lucius of all people hit Voldemort with a stunner. 

"LUCIUS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" He yells as Lucius throw the wand behind him. Next, Nott vanishes Voldemort's clothing, and Crabbe and Goyle senior tackle him to the ground.

"WAIT! NO! STOP!" Voldemort yells as the Death Eaters, acromantulas, and giants line up to run a train on him.

As the Death Eaters fuck him, and each other to death, Harry nods his head, then looks at the being to his left that no one else can see. 

"Thanks Ryuk, tell Light I said 'hi' won't you?" The Shinigami chuckles maniacally and nods. "No problem Harry-san, we still on for Friday night poker?"

Harry chuckles and nods. "Of course, I still need to kill that goat-fucking old man, and I only won with enough uses to kill these fools. See you Friday, Ryuk."


End file.
